Ryo Ishizaki
Ryo Ishizaki (石崎 了, Ishizaki Ryo) is a regular character of the Captain Tsubasa manga series, as Tsubasa's first friend in Nankatsu and known for his gutsy, cheerful and straight-forward personality. He has being part of Japan team during the whole series. He usually wears the "14" or "4" jerseys. Description Ishizaki is introduced as the captain of the until then very unsuccessful Nankatsu elementary school team. Later on, he is established as the main defense for Nankatsu in elementary, junior and high school and also in the Japan national football team. Personality Ishizaki is one of the moral pillars of the team (either Nankatsu schools or for the Japanese National Team); he's an in-universe comic relief; and he (much like Misaki, Genzo, Hyuga) can lift up Tsubasa when the latter is down. He isn't as good at football as the other players, and can even makes mistakes, but he's eagerly making up for it with his guts (as his nickname clearly states) and fighting spirit. His mother owns a hot bath shop. Despite being such a key for the team, he has also being cause of many comic relief moments of the series, since at first he is not as talented as the lead characters in football, and had to do extra efforts in order to succeed (even more than those of Matsuyama's who is said to have obtained his skills and strategy sense due to pure training). He also has some comic moments with his later-to-be girlfriend Yukari Nishimoto since both have very extrovertive and also explosive personalities. History Kids' Dream arc Captain of the "worst team club" in the city of Nankatsu, Ishizaki was eagerly trying to keep their training field from falling in the hands of Shutetsu institute, the best team of the city and rival to Nankatsu. After a failed attempt, he finally found a way through Tsubasa's confrontation against Wakabayashi. Although he is not very good at football, he's spirited and eager to improve. Thanks to his fighting spirit and willpower, he managed to make it to the Nankatsu city selection team, and although he was only a substitute at first, he replaced the injured starting member Nishio, but shanked a clearance pass and scored an own goal against Hanawa FC. As Wakabayashi stated it himself, Ishizaki still made mistakes, but would always make up for them. thumb|230px Boys' Fight arc Ishizaki followed Tsubasa, the Shutetsu Trio and Takasugi in Nankatsu middle school, and became a regular the 2nd year, like most of the others. He really likes to pick on Sanae and Tsubasa's hidden feelings towards each other. He grew a kind of rivalry with Urabe, because of his attitude and defection to Nankatsu in favor of Otomo. Actively helping throughout the tournament, he managed to block Hyuga's Tiger Shot with the help of Takasugi and even assisted Tsubasa in two goals against Toho Academy by doing an overhead pass for a 3:3 score and later a centering pass for aiding Tsubasa to score with a Miracle Drive Shoot. He was always sympathetic towards Tsubasa in order to making him stay on the field even despite the coach and the doctor's refusal to it due to Nankatsu's captain heavy injuries. Much to Ishizaki's surprise, he was among the best members of the tournament, even his guts and efforts were greatly considered by Coach Mikami. J Boys' Challenge arc For the All Japan Jr. training camp, Ishizaki earned his place in the All Japan Jr. team. He even gain a regular position, and had some votes in the choice for the captain. Very faithful to Tsubasa, and as some members - such as Hyuga and Matsuyama were refusing to let Tsubasa play, he begged everyone to let him in. Although Ishizaki isn't perfect against the stronger opponents of the International Jr. Youth tournament, he still performed some decisive defenses. Battle of World Youth saga Holland Youth Special In Nankatsu high school, Ishizaki progressed much and became the captain of the football team. As for the National Middle School Tournament, Ishizaki is considered now Nankatsu's last fortress, making great efforts during those three years in High School and progressed very much, being able to stop Hyuga with his sliding tackle. Asian Preliminaries Chosen as the regular left sideback of All Japan Youth, he wasn't confident in keeping his position when the Real Japan 7 appeared. After enduring Gamo's hellish training, his fighting spirit was awakened by Tsubasa, who came back to help against China Taipei Youth and Thailand Youth. World Youth in Japan In the World Youth's final match, Ishizaki lost his consciousness by stopping a Skywing Pass from Santana, willingly suffering an injury to his face. After that, he confessed his feelings to Yukari and started a romantic relationship with her. He also said that he was not worried about Japan's fate, since he believed that Tsubasa would bring them victory. Road to 2002 saga In this arc, Ishizaki managed to join Jubilo Iwata with Urabe both as defenders. Later on, together with Misaki defeated Urawa Red Diamonds where Takeshi and Toshiya Okano were playing as their opponents. Rising Sun saga Ishizaki's overlaps are even more decisive, his individual technique improved to the point he can dodge and outsmart opponents, he helped in scoring important goals, even an assist is credited to him. He will also be part of the golden combi's new technique (as stated between a private conversation between him, Tsubasa and Misaki). He seems extremely important right now without even using his Ganmen Block. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques and abilities Trivia *His name is Bruce Harper in the Latin American dub and in some European countries. *He's one of Takahashi's favorite characters since he's "easy to draw" ( likely due to his haircut). *Former AC Milan and Italian national team player Gennaro Gattuso stated he was an Ishizaki's fan in his childhood. *He made cameo appearance in Rosario + Vampire (Episode 5). *He had a distinct dislike to Roberto Hongo as he was a drunkard, despite the fact that Hongo is still functioning really well, when he deliberately hit the cross bar before scoring with a bicycle kick. This is the reason that, in his role as a captain, tries to ban Hongo from drinking and carrying whisky into practices. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Ishizaki Kojiro Taro Genzo (CTED).jpeg|Kids' Dream arc International Jr tournament (CT) 1.png|Japan vs Germany (Shonen Jump) Olympic Japan vs Olympic Germany (Rising Sun).jpg|Rising Sun saga Ishizaki Tsubasa Misaki ch59 (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Tsubasa and Ishizaki (Nankatsu school).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Ishizaki and Genzo - Ganmen Block.jpg|Ganmen Block England ep100 (1983) 3.jpg|Ishizaki vs Nicol Ishizaki - Nankatsu Mid School.jpg Ishizaki ep65 (CT).png Ishizaki ep92 (CT).png Ishizaki ep117 (CT).png Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg Ishizaki - Overhead.jpg|Ishizaki's Overhead Pass Ishizaki and Takasugi - Block.jpg|Defending against the Tiger Shot Nankatsu ep125 (1983) 1.jpg Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Ishizaki as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Ishizaki Ganmen Block (SCT).jpg|Ganmen Block Jito (SCT).jpg|All Japan Youth Ishizaki ep13 (SCT).jpg Ishizaki (SCT).jpg Ishizaki U14 (film 2).jpg|Ishizaki U-14 Japan Japan_Jr_(Film_4)_2.jpg|U-16 Japan Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 2.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Matsuyama ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|J= Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Shingo vs Nankatsu (J) 2.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa awaking Ishizaki Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|J-boys raising up Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Japan Youth (J).jpg|Against Thailand Youth Ishizaki Matsuyama ep44 (2001).png|Ishizaki, Matsuyama Ishizaki - All Japan Youth.jpg|Japan Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg|Observing the returning "Japan 7" players |-|2001= Ishizaki Tsubasa ep01 (2001).png|Nankatsu elementary school Ryo ishizaki.jpg|Nankatsu mid. school Tsubasa Ishizaki Kisugi ep15 (2001).png Ishizaki ep15 (2001).png Ishizaki ep20 (2001).png Ishizaki ep24 (2001).jpg|Japan Jr. Ishizaki ep39 (2001).png|Ishizaki smiling Ishizaki Izawa ep39 (2001).png|J-Village sparring match Tsubasa Ishizaki Izawa Misaki ep39 (2001) 1.png|J-Village sparring match Ryo.jpg|Ishizaki tries to cheer the team up Japan ep42 (2001) 3.jpg|Louvois expecting future results from the team Japan ep42 (2001) 4.jpg |-|2018= Ishizaki (2018).jpg Ishizaki Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Ishizaki & Tsubasa Ishizaki NSC (2018).png|Training Ishizaki ep18 (2018).jpg Ishizaki Tachibanas (2018).jpg|Ishizaki vs Tachibanas Ishizaki ep22 (2018) 0.jpg Ryo Misaki Tsubasa ep26 (2018) 1.jpg Yukari Ishizaki ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Yukari & Ishizaki's antics Ishizaki_Urabe_ep29_(2018)_1.jpg|Urabe & Ishizaki Nankatsu away S2 (2018) 1.jpg Ishizaki Urabe ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-20-13-29-44-61.png |-|2018 (2)= Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu gang ep36 (2018) 1.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep36 (2018) 1.jpg Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 1.jpg|Ishizaki vs Kazuo Ishizaki Tachibanas ep37 (2018) 2.jpg|Ishizaki's Triangle Shot counter Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg |-|Artwork= Nankatsu vs Toho (DT).png|Boys' Fight arc Nankatsu HS (DT).png Ishizaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu high school Ishizaki_Jubilo.png|Jubilo Iwata Ishizaki_RS.png|Rising Sun |-|Manga= Ishizaki ch3 (CT).png|Ishizaki's first header Tachibanas Ishizaki ch63 (CT).png|Kids' Dream arc Ishizaki - Olympic Japan.jpg|Olympic Japan Ishizaki ch16 (RS).jpg Tsubasa Ishizaki ch17 (RS).jpg Ishizaki ch77 (RS) 1.png |-|Videogames= Brazil league (CT4) 2.png Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Ryo Ishizaki es:Bruce Harper it:Ryo Ishizaki Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japanese league